los ángeles pueden?
by denistejeda
Summary: desde aquella noche con Dean, cass esta un poco cambiado / MPREG
1. ¿QUÉ?

ami me encantan los mpreg y mas cuando son de Dean y Cass :3 . este es mi primer fanfic mpreg espero que les guste

* * *

Cass despertó con el cálido abrazo de Dean, que se encontraba detrás de él .los dos se encontraban en un motel barato en lugar que ni cass recordaba el nombre ,la noche anterior era lo único que ahora se le venía La memoria

_-La noche anterior_ - pensó cass, la noche que más disfrutó con la persona que más amaba.

Los recuerdos le hacían tan feliz. Trato de no moverse mucho para no despertar a Dean,

Este tenía los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de cass, este olía su cuerpo que tenía un olor a salado , Dean abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió cuando vio a cass , igual para él la noche anterior fue la más fabulosa que había tenido.

-cass- le susurró

Cass se sentido más feliz al de escuchar esa voz.

Si Dean – dijo cas con un sonrisa

Buenos días –

Cass se voltio a ver a Dean y este le dio un beso, los labios del cazador eran suaves. El beso duro alrededor de 1 min.

Dean sonrió y se separó , se recargo de en la cabecera de la cama , la sabana que le cubría se le cayó y ahora das cubría debajo del ombligo, todavía sonría.

Cass contemplaba a Dean riendo a él le encanta su sonrisa

¿Porque está muy feliz?-

Dean volteo a ver cass sin dejar de sonreír

-porque estoy a tu lado - dijo Dean dirigiéndose a su boca para dar le otro beso , pero este fue interrumpido por la vibración del celular. Dean se levantó en busca de sus pantalones, él suelo de la habitación era un desastre, la ropa de él y de cass estaba tirada en el piso, algunas sabanas y alcanzo a ver un lámpara rota , se agacho cuando encontró sus pantalones , vio la llamaba entrante y era de Sam.

Cass todavía acostado en la cama seguía con su mirada a Dean , algo en su interior de su cabeza decía que lo que había hecho la noche anterior no estaba bien, pero él lo disfruto , como no iba está bien, como iba a estar mal , bueno en parte si estaba mal porque él era un ángel , pero no del todo porque , ya actúa mas como humano , ¿pero que estaba mal?, eso tenía que averiguarlo el solo

Bueno creo que tenemos trabajo – dijo Dean cortando los pensamientos de cass

Sammy dijo que encontró algo del hombre lobo que estamos cazando – dijo mientras recogía la ropa .

Vas a venir –

Cass alzo la mirada al Dean y vio que se estaba poniendo los pantalones

No, tengo que ocuparme de algo en el cielo –

Bueno tú te lo pierdes-

Dean casi listo voltio a ver a cass este todavía estaba acostando con la mirada perdida , se acercó lentamente y lo beso en la mitad de los labios, este lo volteo a ver y sonrió

Ponte la ropa o si no alguien te va a venir a violar- dijo Dean con un risa burlona

Cass todavía con la sonrisa asintió y chaqueo los dedos y estaba listo

Así de fácil- dijo Dean que estaba buscando sus llaves

Si – dijo cass levantándose la cama , él se sentía raro ,algo en la noche anterior lo había cambiado

Te veo un poco distraído ¿estás bien?- dijo Dean preocupado ,por que cass estaba un poco raro

Este alzo sus ojo azules para encontrar sé con los ojos verdes y del cazador , si sentía raro , sentía algo que no podía describir, pero no quiso preocupar a Dean

Si estoy bien –

Bueno nos vemos al rato- dijo Dean que puso sus manos en las caderas de cass lo a drago a el y lo beso , cass se perdió en el beso , abrió la boca para que la lengua de Dean entrara y explorara cada espacio de sus boca, de nuevo fueron interrumpido , por el tono del teléfono ,se separaron.

Dean contesto

-deja de perder el tiempo con tu novio y ven rápido –dijo Sam otra vez del teléfono

- tranquilo ahí voy –

Dean alzo la mirada para volverse a despedirse de cass pero este ya había desaparecido.

Cass se encontraba en el cielo sentado en una banca de un parque. Estaba en el cielo de un niño que le encantaba los juegos y los días cálidos. Ahora él se sentía muy mal, tenía muchas nauseas, y, hambre se paró y vacío su estómago en el bote basura más cercano.

-Que has hecho cass-

Cass alzo la vista y vio a Ana, la muchacha pelirroja, con chaqueta verde y jeans

De que hablas Ana- dijo cass inocentemente y limpiase la boca

-No lo ves- dijo Ana acercando la mano al estómago de cass, este estaba un poco confuso

Por qué lo hiciste- Ana tenía la mano en el estómago de cass

Hacer que, de que me hablas- cass todavía estaba confuso

Ana lo vio a los ojo

Cass dentro de ti está creciendo un humano mitad ángel – dijo Ana

Cass está más que sorprendido, no lo podía creer, ¿pero cómo puede ser posible?

Iba a decir pero la sorpresa no lo dejaba hablar

-En unos 2 días los sentirás ellos crecen rápido –


	2. Decirle o no y hambre

-Ana dame una explicación más clara, no entiendo nada de es esto- dijo cass bajando la mirada a sus estómago y vio que Ana le había quitado la mano

- cass en tu interior está el hijo de ese cazador-

-¿eso puede ser posible?-

- sí, somos ángeles eso y más cosas que tú ni te imaginas pueden ser posibles para nosotros-

Cass estaba, alegre, confuso, dudoso y mucho más sentimientos se mezclaron. Este se volvió a bote de basura y volvió a vomitar, se enderezo y vio a Ana a los ojos

Como puedo terminar con esto-

No, se puede cortar el ciclo cass. Lo hecho esta hecho-

Pero ….- cass no puedo terminar la frase, por qué un pequeño gruñido y dolor le vino al estómago , alzo la mano a su estómago para frotándoselo

Necesitas comer cass para mantenerlo vivo- dijo Ana- te doy 2 consejos-

Cass asintió la cabeza

-cuídate, solo esto es el comienzo y dile a Dean- con eso desapareció Ana de la vista de cass

Se quedó solo en el cielo, si lo que decía Ana era verdad tenía que decirle a Dean, pero como.

Este desapareció del cielo pero no se dirigió dónde estaba Dean, sino se dirigió a una cafetería donde Dean lo había llevado para desayunar. El dentro a la cafetería estaba casi vacía , había un pareja que discutía en unas de las mesas en el fondo y un señor con un traje sentado en unos taburetes rojo casi despintados , la cafetería estaba muy lumbrada con grandes foco y olía a comida frita ,este olor hizo que el estómago de Cass gruñera más, entonces me sentó a unos 5 taburetes después del señor de traje , y se quedó viendo el menú que se encontraba enfrente de él , esta era la primera vez que iba a comer , no sabía que pedir . Entonces recordó lo había pedido Dean el día que lo trago

-una hamburguesa con queso, papas y un refresco –le dijo a una chica rubia con un delantal rojo

_- Como le voy a decir a Dean, como puede ser posible, como va terminar todo esto. Pero me tengo que estar feliz no? , es muestro nuestro hijo, dicen los ser humanos que lo hijo son frutos del amor.- _ esos pensaba cass mientras esperaba su pedido

A aquí esta – dijo la chica cuando le trajo el pedido a cass

Cass se le quedo viendo por un segundo la hamburguesa era grande envuelta con un papel blanco y a lado de esta estaba un poco de papa. Destapo la hamburguesa, y el probo, La hamburguesa sabía rica y entendió como a Dean le encantaba tanto, este término la hamburguesa y empezó con las papas.

Los hermanos wínchester se encontraba de regreso al motel , ya habían visto el caso del hombre lobo . El sol se ocultaba. Dentro del impala olía a wiski, Dean se encontraba manejando y alado de él estaba su hermano.

Y tu novio en el último caso que tuvimos no se despagaba de ti - dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio

Él está resolviendo algo en el cielo Sam- dijo Dean con voz decepcionada

Bueno esa es la consecuencia de tener un novio ángel ¿no?-

Si-

Sam vio que Dean puso la cara de preocupado cuando toco el tema de cass

Que te preocupa-

Nada, solo que esta mañana cass estaba un poco raro-

Más de lo normal- dijo Sam con voz burlona

Si más de lo normal Sam- dijo Dean voltean a ver a su hermano

Tranquilo él es ángel se puede cuidar-

Cass se había terminado todo de su plato , el hambre que tenia se había calmado un poco , dejo un poco de dinero que le había dado Dean. Este desapareció, y apareció en un parque de la cuidad más cercana , el sol se estaba metiendo , los arboles bailaban junto al ritmo del viento que estaba a esa hora . Cass tuvo que agarrase de una banca por que se sentía un poco mareado

Esto está empeorando - se dijo a si mismo

Se sentó y observo, el parque a esa hora no había mucha gente , pero su atención se puso en una pareja que se encontraba a unos 3 metros en otra banca , la pareja se veía tan feliz la muchacha tenía un vestido rosa pastel, con pelo Castaño suelto , ella cargaba un pequeño bebe que reía , el muchacho que se encontraba alado de ella traía traje también reía y le hacía cosquillas al bebe , ellos se veían tan feliz.

_-todo lo que tengo que hacer es contárselo, pero si se lo cuento ¿cómo reaccionaría?, O mejor no –_

Cass se quedó sentado.

-Dean ya tengo un nuevo caso - dijo Sam- es un vampiro en Ohio, está cerca, dos 2 hora-

-está bien- dijo Dean saliendo del baño secándose el pelo con un toalla de algodón

-bueno en marcha- dijo Sam cerrando su laptop.

Era de tarde y los hermanos se encontraban en camino a Ohio.

No le has hablado – dijo Sam

-sí, le hablado, pero no me contesta- dijo Dean - ya son 3 días, Sam, ¿sabes tú donde se ha metido?-

- oye tu eres su novio tu tiene que saber-

-bueno soy su novio, no su niñera-

-bueno deja de pensar un poco en cass y concentrarte en El caso ya luego vemos eso –

Cass se enconaba de nuevo en el cielo en el parque del niño que le gustaba los días cálidos, Entre muchos cielos ese era su favorito.

Ya había pasado 3 días, los 3 días más horribles que había vivo cass, las mañana de esos 3 días vomitaba, tenía mucha hambre y también se sentía mareado.

El comienzo de ese día fue bien para cass , no vómito ,pero si sentía un poco mareado , su estómago se estaba empezando a crecer ,pero casi no se le notaba por su ropa holgada .

Ese mismo día había sentido algo que nunca haya sentido en su vida y eso lo hizo feliz, sentido por primera vez el movimiento del bebe, este lo había lanzado un pequeña patadita en la mañana pero cass no la noto , hasta que se sentó en la banca que se encontraba ahora y lo sintió.

-tenía razón Ana - dijo cas frotándose su vientre suavemente y sonriendo.


	3. Es ahora o nunca

Dean le subió más alto a la vieja radió del impala, no sabía dónde se dirigía, él ya estaba cansado de tantos monstruos, en esta semana habían matado 4 demonios ,2 brujas y 1 genios. Lo único que quería el de ver a su amado tenía 4 días que no lo veía y se están preocupando mucho.  
Dean encontró un motel donde quedarse por qué se sentía cansado y no quería regresar a casa de Bobby por él y Sam investigaba algo sobre un metamórfico.

Estaciono el impala y entro a la recepción para registrarse, esta era una pequeña habitación con olor a cigarros, una barra donde se encontraba varios Papales y algunas plantas casi muertas en una esquina.  
Dean se acercó a la barra toco la pequeña y oxidada campana, de una puerta salió una niña Menor de 15 años de pelo castaño que caí detrás de su espalda y ojos cafés ella lo registro en el motel.  
Dean camino en busca de su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta, la oscuridad de la habitación lo invadió pero se limitó a prender la luz, la luz de la luna que se filtraba en las ventanas estaba bien para él, la habitación era como todas en las que se había quedaban con Sam , con un baño, cocina y una cama. Dejo su chamarra en la mesa Se dirigía a la cama pero se detuvo, vi algo o alguien sentado en la cama, la oscuridad no le ayudaba mucho a distinguir quien era entonces saco su pistola y apunto  
-tranquilo Dean- dijo un voz que le pareció familiar tardo un poco en reconocerla era la voz de cass

Cass se encontraba sentado en la cama.  
-_es ahora o nunca _- pensó cass  
Este entré cerró los ojos cuando Dean prendió la luz  
-cass donde as ando ,por qué no me has respondido cuando te llamo- decía Dean un poco enojado  
Cass seguía sentado la cama con la cabeza agachada  
-Dean -dijo interrumpiéndole  
Dean dejo de hablar , él estaba enfrente de cass

Los dos se miraron. Cass se parado para quedar enfrente de Dean y agarro lentamente la mano de su amado, Dean no hizo el esfuerzo de alejarse de él, llevo la mano a su vientre.  
Dean está un poco confundido el vientre estaba un poco hinchado

-cass...-  
-Shhh -

De repente Dean sintió algo en el vientre de cass o está soñando pero luego lo volvió a sentir sintió un pequeño movimiento en el vientre, este alzó lo vista

- cass este...  
- si Dean -

Cass vio como en la cara Dean de formaba un sonrisa puso sus dos manos en el vientre cuando él bebe lanzo otra patada dentro el Dean empezó a reír

-pero como puede ser posible cass -  
-bueno soy un ángel -  
-esa es tu explicación -  
-sí, no sé cómo sucedió muy bien -

Dean se sentía alegre iba hacer padre .sus dos manos que se encontraban en el vientre de cass se dirigieron a la cara del ángel y lo atrajo a sí a el

- no importa como sucedió, los protegeré A los dos - cuándo término la oración beso al ángel

Beso tras beso, cass no se dio cuenta que estaba ya acostado en la cama con Dean encima de él, este le estaba besando el cuello, le empezó la gabardina.

Se sentía tan maravilloso como la primera vez,

Dean entre beso y beso se empezó a quitarse la playera, estaba con las piernas en cada lado de las cadera de cass, cuando término de quitarse la playera beso a cass y empezó a desvestir al ángel, Cuando término de quitarle todo (la corbata, el saco y la playera blanca) por un momento se le quedo viendo al vientre de cass, el vientre plano que tenía Ya no estaba en su lugar se encontraba un vientre hinchado no tan grande ni tan chico con el ombligo salido, sonrió y lo beso.

Cass disfrutaba a cada beso y caricia, cuanto se dío cuenta Dean se encontraba quitándole el cinturón del pantalón en eso sintió un patadita del bebe y se llevó la mano en vientre

-cass, quieres Seguir -dijo Dean poniendo la mano arriba de la mano de cass

Cass vio a Dean y a sintió la cabeza  
Con esa señal Dean término de quitarle el pantalón y bóxer a cass y empezó a quitárselo el, cuando término empezó a besar la entré pierna de cass, cuando empezó ir más arriba vio en la cara de cass dolor y su mano seguía en el vientre, él se detuvo.

-seguro que quieres continuar cass-

- no mejor no Dean, él bebe me está pateando muy fuerte-

Dean llevo las manos al vientre de cass este estaba suave, y de ahí sintió un pequeño pie que pateaba.

-tranquilo campeón-

Cass contemplaba como Dean le habla al a su vientre o mejor dicho al bebe, y sintió que él bebe se calmaba dentro de él, entonces puso sus manos en la cara de Dean y lo atrajo a si él y lo beso

-ahorra que hacemos - dijo Dean separándose de cass

Por qué no comemos tengo hambre-

Hambre cass- dio Dean con voz dudosa

Si –

-desde cuando lo ángeles tiene hambre –

-uno desde...- cass no termino la frase y se froto su vientre

- bueno ya entendí y que ¿tienes ganas de comer?-

- 1 hamburguesa, no mejor 2, un poco de papas y un refresco grande también un ensalada-

Dean se quedó sorprendido de todas las cosas que le dio cass.

-bueno iré a búscalo-dijo Dean mientras se vestía

Dean termino de vestirse volteo a ver a cass que se encontraba recostado sobre la cabera de la cama ya estaba vestido.

Cass bajo la miraba a su vientre y se lo seguía frotándoselo, bebe estaba un poco molesto o incomodo por que le pagaba y no era pataditas débiles, ahora eran patacas un poco más fuerte. él y él bebe tenían hambre

-Dean...-

Dean se acerco y acaricio el vientre sitio el gruñir del estómago de cass, por ultimo lo beso y se fue en busca de la comida para a su amado y su hijo


	4. hay que decirle a Sam y a Bobby

Después de cenar los dos se fueron al dormir, Dean fue el primero en quedarse dormido ,al contrario cass le costaba un poco conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la cama pero el sueño no venía se rindió y se quedó bocarriba mirando al techo del motel.

Dean despertó y vio que cass estaba de espaldas de él se movió sigilosamente a si a él , su intención no era despertar a cass, lentamente movió su mano a si el vientre hinchado de cass, este estaba un poco más grande que ayer, su mano se encontraba arriba del ombligo en eso siente una fuerte patada del bebe

-tranquilo deja dormir- susurro Dean

-Dean –

-Cass yo pensaba que...

- no, no pude dormir - dijo cass volteándose a ver a Dean

Dean vio los ojos azules cristalinos en esos no notaba nada de cansancio pero debajo de esos se habían formados algunas ojeras

te estuvo molestando – dijo Dean en voz burlona y sobando el vientre de cass

No ,solo que no puede dormir-

Cass no sentía sueño pero se sentía cansado se quería quedar todo el día acostado en esa cama alado de Dean, pero eso cambio

Necesitamos ir con Sam y Bobby – dijo Dean levantándose de la cama

Porque , me quiero quedar aquí-

Vamos cass no te puedes quedar aquí- Sam y Bobby tienen que saber lo del embarazo –

Está bien – dijo cass que es taba sentado en la orilla de la cama –pero primero vamos a desayunar-

Lo que ordene mi ángel – dijo Dean besándolo en la boca.

Las dos no tenías que viajar tanto para encontrar un cafetería, estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros del motel , era un pequeña cafetería donde había mesas cuadradas con manteles descoloridos , Dean y cass escogieron una cerca de la enorme ventana donde se vía la carretera y el cielo cálido con nubes blancas, Dean pidió un pastel , cass en cambio pidió una hamburguesa, papas, un ensalada, algunos panes con mantequillas ,huevos revueltos y un enorme refresco, Dean seguía sorprendido te todo lo que comía cass.

-_bueno ahorra come por dos-_ pensó Dean.

Cuando acabaron de comer se dirigieron al casa de Bobby , el camino cass se quedó profundamente dormido , Dean lo contemplaba ,se dio cuenta que el vientre le había crecido ahora se lo notaba en la ropa holgada , este sonrió sabiendo que su hijo estaba creciendo dentro de la persona que más amaba .

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bobby Dean tuvo mover del hombro a cass para despertado.

Ahorra cass sentía sueño y hambre , se acomodó su gabardina y salió junto con Dean del impala y caminó para reunirse con Dean en la puerta de la casa vieja de Bobby

Dean toco la puerta, y le abrió Bobby.

-donde te habías metido, Sam te estuvo marcando todo la noche...-

- me vas a seguir regañando como a un niño o me vas a dejar entrar tengo que contarles algo a ti y a Sam – dijo Dean volteando a ver cass

Cass vio que la miraba de Bobby pasaba en él y vio la cara de asombro cuando se le quedo viendo a su vientre. Los dos pasaron al estudio , donde habían varios periódicos y alguno mapas , en el escritorio se encontraba Sam con su laptop y una cerveza su lado. Cass vio como Bobby iba a la cocina y salió con 2 cervezas en su mano

Bueno que es lo que tienes que contar- dijo Bobby dándole la cerveza a Dean

Dean destapo su cerveza y se quedó en silencio un rato no sabía cómo decirle a su hermano y a su padre adoptivo (Bobby) que iba a ser padre .

-bueno...

-Dean y yo vamos hacer padre- cass término la oración pasándose la mano en su vientre

Sam y Bobby se quedaron sorprendidos y en la habitación se produjo un gran silencio

-pero como puede ser posible- Sam rompió ese gran silencio

- bueno lo único que dijo él es que él es un ángel verdad cass- dijo Dean volteando a ver a cass y vio que este se estaba sentado y tenía cara de cansancio

Cass se sentía mareado, tenía sueño, tenía dolor en la espalda y tenia hambre

-estas bien mi amor- dijo Dean

- si solo tengo hambre y tengo sueño-

-Bobby tienes algo que comer-

- si claro hay algunos sándwich y sopas- dijo Bobby

- bueno, ven cass- Dean ayudo a pararse a cass por que vio que le costaba un poco con el vientre hinchando

Cass vio que Dean le preparaba algo de sopa un 2 sándwich, cuando estaba listo este se los comió todo .cass estaba un poco soñoliento y dejo que Dean lo guiara la habitación para dormir un poco ,cuando sintió la cama al instante se quedó dormido lo último que vio es que Dean le dio un beso al vientre y luego a él en la frente

Dean bajo al estudio para reunirse con Sam y Bobby , cuando entro vio que Sam había apagado su laptop , Bobby y él estaba viendo algunos mapas, estos dos alzaron la vista a si el cuándo sintieron su presencia .

Dean –

Si Sam-

Sigo sin tener explicación como cass pudo quedarse embarazado- dijo Sam

Como te había dicho él es un ángel , alégrate voy hacer papa tú vas hacer ti y Bobby va hacer abuelo - dijo Dean alegremente

Bueno si estamos alegre Dean , pero hace cuanto sucedió esto –

Dean se quedó pensativo tenía razón Bobby no la había preguntado a cass cuanto tiempo tenía con el embarazo pero saco rápido la cuenta y no lo podía creer

5 días -

5 días Dean – dijo Sam – parece que tiene 8 meses de embarazo.

Más tarde Sam y Bobby le informaban a Dean del caso del metamórfico, no sabían la cuidad que estaba pero estaban reuniendo las pistas para averiguarlo , así se pasaron todo el día.

Cuando cass despertó el atardecer se filtraba entre la ventanas y vio a su alrededor la cama en la estaba era grande enfrente de él había un armario de caoba, y la puerta estaba semi cerrada, él se había despertado por molesto dolor de espalda y las patas del bebe ,se levantó contrabajo del cama ya que con el vientre hinchado no le dejaba levantarse con gran facilidad como antes . este bajo las escalares y se dirigió al estudio cuando entro vio que las miradas de 3 cazadores se centraron en él.

Dean por un momento se le quedo viendo a cass y vio que la ropa que traía ya le queda un poco apretada , se acercó a él lo beso , cass respondió al beso y vio que abría su boca para que su lengua explorara su boca , la manos de Dean se encontraba en la caderas de Cass y lo estaba atrayendo más a él pero el vientre hinchado no permito que fueran más allá

Vamos chico se separan o les lanzo un baldé de agua- dijo Bobby

Dean se separó de cass riendo y voltio a ver a Bobby y a Sam.

Antes de continuar el caso, Sam le puedes prestar un poco de ropa a cass por que la que lleva ya le está empezando a quedar un poco chica- dijo Dean

Cass se dirigió al cuarto donde Sam le entrego algunos pantalones para que escogiera uno y una sudadera azul que combinaba con sus ojos. Cuando termino de cambiarse se sentía un poco más cómodo con esa ropa que con la que tenía y bajo de nuevo para reunirse con los cazadores.

Bueno ya que todos estamos más cómodos continuemos con eso- dijo Bobby

Los 4 continuaron con la investigación. Ya era de noche y Bobby había salido a comprar la comida ya que cass se la había acabado casi toda. Los dos hermanos y cass se encontraban en el estudio.

Dean ya lo encontré el monstruo está en una cuidad cerca de aquí -dijo Sam

Bueno podemos salir en la mañana-dijo cass que se habían adentrado más al canso

Dean se le quedo viendo , se veía tan feliz investigando con ellos y frotándose su vientre en vez en cuando .

Cass no creo que podamos ir juntos , tú tienes que quedarte con Bobby- dijo Dean

La cara de feliz de cass se desapareció

Pero por que no puedo ir –

Es el por el bien de bebé y por ti - dijo Sam

Cuando Bobby llego cenaron todos.

Cass se encontraba sentado en la silla de la mesa , le había empezado a dolor mucho la espalda y tenía unos leves dolores en la parte inferior del estómago , pero el no tomo importancia. Se paró de la silla cuando Dean dijo que se iba a dormir ya que se iba a levantar temprano para ver lo del metamórfico con Sam, los dos subieron al habitación.

Dean se había quitado todo la ropa y había quedado en bóxer y se metió en la cama con cass , lo beso un rato y vio que cass no quería ir más a ya que eso y luego se quedó dormido.

Cuando Cass se estaba quedando dormido sintió un pequeño calambre en el vientre y se sobo con su mano el vientre con esto calmo un poco el dolor y se quedó dormido.

* * *

espero que les este gustando la historia... no se olviden de comentar :) quiero saber su opinion


	5. Vas hacer un buen padre

**perdón por la tardanza en subir este capitulo, es que no sabia como continuarlo , espero les guste (soy una escritora novata y se que no escribo muy bien , pero me gusta y seguiré practicando) :)**

* * *

Cass despertó sintiendo el lado derecho de la cama frio eso significaba que Dean se había levantado temprano para ir de caza, cuando se paró el dolor de la parte inferior de su vientre era más fuerte que anoche se tuvo que sentar un rato en la cama hasta que pasara el dolor cuando esto paro se en camino a la cocina para comer algo, en el trayecto del cuarto a la cocina vio que no había nadie en la casa bueno eso creía , se dirigió al viejo y gastado refrigerador y saco un bote de jugo de naranja .

Sírvete en un vaso si vas a tomar eso – dijo Bobby entrando en la cocina

Cass sonrió y se sirvió en un vaso el jugo ,y vio que Bobby calentaba un poco de sopa ,cuando se sentó en la mesa volvió a sentir el dolor dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo se pasó la mano por el vientre ,y vio que Bobby se le queda viendo

-estas bien-dijo el viejo poniendo el plato de sopa enfrente de cass

Los dolores eran un poco más fuetes pero no quiso preocupar a Bobby.

Si estoy bien-

Ei Ángel embarazado tengo un pequeño regalo- grito Bobby

Cass que ya se había terminado la sopa se paró y se dirigió al estudio donde el viejo cazador se encontraba , cuando entro lo primero que vio era un pequeño mameluco color amarillo en el escritorio, y luego se voltio a ver a Bobby que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio y este sonrió.

-tómalo es para ti, bueno para él bebe, es un regalo de Sam me dijo que te diera-

Cass no sabía que hacer se acercó al escritorio y observo más detallado el mameluco ,era de un amarillo bajo ,con botones que empezaban en el cuello y terminaba a cada lado de las partes de las piernas y tenía una imagen de un osos.

Cuando lo iba a tocar otro dolor a travesó en su vientre este era más fuerte que el de hace más de 20 min. Tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse.

-cass te encuentras bien-

- no, duele- dijo cass sosteniendo su vientre, sintió algo mojado bajar entre sus piernas

-santo cielos no me digas que estas en labor de parto – dijo Bobby que corrió a su lado y viendo los pantalones mojado de cass

Cass no comprendía lo que dijo Bobby, lo único que quería es que el dolor desapareciera

-qué es eso-intento decir cass

- eso significa que él bebe ya viene, y el dolor que sientes son contracciones -

Cass se quedó sorprendido , él bebe ya viene se repitió el mismo en su cabeza, , el sentía feliz porque ya iba a ver a su hijo pero al mismo tiempo tenia temor porque sentía mucho dolor , y estaba empeorando .

Cuando el dolor pasó Bobby llevo a cass a la habitación

Los hermanos wínchester se encontraban a mitad de camino, cuando sonó el teléfono de Dean, este que estaba buscándolo con una mano ya que la otra la tenía en el volante

-Si bueno – dijo cuándo encontró su celular

-Dean tienes que volver- sonaba la voz de Bobby en el teléfono

-porque ya vamos a mitad de camino en unas cuantas horas vamos a entrar al pueblo y mataremos a esa criatura-

Tienes que volver ahora cass va a tener a bebe-

Dean se quedó petrificado con la última oración de Bobby en el teléfono

Sam voy hacer padre- dijo Dean guardando el teléfono,

¿qué?-

- si Sam cass ya va a tener al bebe- dijo Dean súper contento

Dean di vuelta en U para regresar a casa de Bobby lo ante posible, pero en la en el camino le invadí un sentimiento de miedo

-Sam no sé cómo cuidad a un niño o a una niña-dijo espantado

-Dean tú sabes cómo-

- como sabes eso yo no he tenido niño a quien cuidar-

-Solo Mírame, si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí-

Sam tenía razón Dean lo había cuidado del desde que él tenía 6 meses

Pero Sam en ese entonces estaba nuestro padre-

-Tranquilo Dean ahora estamos Bobby y yo –

- vas hacer un buen padre- dijo Sam sonriéndole a Dean


	6. los protegeré de cualquier cosa

Cass se encontraba recostado en la cama, gimiendo de dolor, con la mano en el vientre y gritando

-cass dime cuando fue la primera contracción que tuviste – dijo Bobby

-no lo sé creo que la primera fue anoche-

Cass vio que Bobby se quedó sorprendido

Bueno ,ahora energía, esto va a llevar un poco de tiempo- dijo el viejo cazador saliendo de la habitación – trata de dormir un poco-

Donde esta Dean - dijo cass

Tranquilo ya vendrá, ahora duerme va ser un día largo –

Cass le hizo caso a Bobby se acostó de lado en la cama y trato de dormir al principio le parecía difícil ya que las contracciones venían cada 15 min y eran muy dolorosas , pero a lo último se quedó dormir pero no por mucho ya que lo despertó otra contracción , sentía la presión en sus caderas. Bobby vio al ángel gritando y sosteniendo su vientre.

Cass vio que Bobby le quitaba los pantalones.

Que haces- dijo cass intentando patear a Bobby

Tranquilo, hay que dejar la entrada abierta para él bebe- dijo Bobby

Cass vio como Bobby le quita los pantalones y el bóxer

2 hora de dolor y gritos cass lo único que quería es que el dolor se fuera . En la última contracción sintió la necesidad de pujar, abrió las piernas y pujo.

Ei que haces- dijo Bobby a entrando a la habitación con toallas blancas y algunos instrumentos que le ayudarían a recibir a su nieto

Tenía ganas de pujar- dijo cass jadeante cuando el dolor desapareció

Vio que Bobby se acercaba, el intento cerrar las piernas pero Bobby se lo impidió

No cass hay que ver el proceso del bebe-

Dean manejaba lo más rápido posible

-Dean tranquilo si no nos vas a matar- dijo Sam intentado agarrarse de algo cuando Dean dada un vuelta así la derecha

-Sam cass esta dan luz mi hijo, no voy a tranquilizar hasta ver – Dijo Dean desesperadamente , veía los carteles de la carretera y calculaba cuanto tardaría en llegar 30 min

-_ 30 min-_ se repetía Dean,

En eso seco su teléfono y marco a Bobby pero lo no le contesto esto lo hizo desesperarse más, volvió a marcar.

-Bobby por que no contestaste-

-tranquilo Dean, estaba atendiendo a cass- dijo la voz de Bobby atravesó del teléfono

- y como esta –

-él está bien a un poco asustado, pregunta por ti –

- lo puedes poner al teléfono-

En eso Dean espero

-Dean - la voz de cass sonaba cansada y agitada

-SI cass, como te encuentra-

- duele...- escucho quejándose

-tranquilo, respira, ya voy-

En unos cuantos kilómetros cass se encontraba acostado de lado , el dolor lo invadía , era un dolor que ya no soportaba , quería pujar pero Bobby le dijo que no podía que todavía no era la hora .

_¿Cuántos horas más tenía que pasar con este dolor? Quiero conocer a mi hijo pero no sabía que tenía que pasar por esto _

-Oh, Dios- se agarró su vientre y lo sentía como piedra la presión en sus caderas estaba empeorando

- quiero pujar –

Dean estaciono el impala enfrente de la casa salió lo más rápido que pudo, entro a la casa y se quedó parado en la entrada.

-cass- grito pero no tuvo respuesta.

Pero el silencio se rompió con un grito de cass , Dean corrió a si a las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto , cuando entro vio al ángel acostado en la cama con un sabana que cubría de sus cadera a si sus piernas que las tenía abiertas. Se acercó más y vio que cass tenía el ojo cerrado y todo su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor

Cass- dijo sentando se en la cama

Dean – contesto cass abriendo los ojos y una sonrisa a travesó sus rostro pero, se borró al instante y fue remplazada por un mueca de dolor

Dean vio que cass sostenía sus vientre , este acerco su mano a y sintió el vientre duro como una roca en eso sintió que un contracción atravesó el vientre y cass grito

Cass tranquilo respira-

Me han dicho que tranquílese desde hace 3 horas y eso no resuelve nada- grito cass

Dean no sabía que hacer no sabía cómo aliviar el dolor del ángel, en eso vio que Bobby entraba a la habitación con guante blanco de látex

Llegaste a buena hora- dijo Bobby colocándose entre la piernas de cass-Sam ven ayúdame-

Cass llegó la hora ahora si puja, pero solo en la contracciones-

Cass sintió que la invadía otra contracción y en eso pujo , sintió que lentamente él bebe se movía a si abajo en su interior, cuando se cansó de pujar se acostó en la almohada

bien cass, pero puja más fuerte- dijo Bobby

Dean vio el reloj cass llevaba 1 hora pujando pero en esa hora no había nada de proceso y vio que estaba cansado , el movió su mano a si la cara de cass para quitarle en pelo mojada de sudado de la cara

Dean no puedo , duele mucho- escucho Dean

Vamos yo sé que puedes-

Cass se sentía cansado ya quería terminar , cass se levantó un poco y apoyó en sus bazos , sintió que Dean lo ayudaba entonces pujo con toda sus fuerza

-Dean quema no puedo – gruño cass y se acostó se sentía muy cansado ya no quería

Nada de eso

Vamos cass ya está cerca vamos- dijo Bobby

Ya oíste cass ya viene nuestro hijo- dijo Dean sobando el estómago de cass

- no puedo duele mucho y quema-

Vamos cass bajaste por mí al infierno sé que puedes-

Con esas palabras cass se volvió a colocar con sus codos para pujar en la siguiente contracción.

Dean quería ayudar a cass y se sentó a la espalda de cass para ayudarlo

-descansa un poco - dijo Bobby

Dean bajo de la cama y dejo que cass se acostara.

Cass no quería descansar quería terminar con eso, se volvió a poner en codos y pujo más fuerte, el sintió la cabeza del bebe llegando. Su ingle le quemaba pero seguía pujando, en eso sintió que algo salir de él, grito y se acostó

Ya está aquí - escucho que alguien grito pero no diferencio quien fue que grito ,para el ya todo estaba muy borroso el cansancio le estaba invadiendo e intento cerrar los ojos .

Vamos cass ya está aquí, necesitas pujar un poco más –

Cass negó la cabeza

- no puedo quemar mucho – dijo entre diente

Ya es lo último vamos cass-

Con las pocas fuerzas que le queda pujo hacia bajo en la siguiente contracción y grito, en eso volvió a sentir salir algo de su cuerpo.

-cass...- fue lo último que escucho cuando la oscuridad le invadió

Dean se quedó petrificado cuando escucho el llanto del bebe se paró lentamente a si donde estaba Sam , que este estaba alado de Bobby sosteniendo a su bebe llorando en una toallas blancas con machas rojas

Sam este es mi…- no pudo terminar la oración y se quedó viendo a su bebe su piel era roja por la sangre y algunos mechos de pelo rubio

Si Dean este es tu hija ,es una niña – dijo Sam

Dean no sabía que decir su corazón le invadía la felicidad

¡soy padre!- grito Dean

Dean vio que Sam le pasaba a su nueva hija, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos quería explotar de emoción , no sabía si llorar o reírse, la niña se acomodó en sus brazos y dejo de llora.

Cass ya somos...- dijo Dean volteando

¡cass!- Dean corrió a su lado vio que tenía los ojos cerrados empapado de sudor

¡cass!-

Tranquilo, Dean déjalo descansar – dijo Sam

Cuando cass recupero la conciencia se sentía vacío, empezó abrir los ojos lentamente , sintió que alguien estado a su lado y voltio a ver, era Dean se lo quedo viendo él tenía una pequeña manta y la estaba viendo

-Dean- dijo muy lentamente

Dean escucho la voz de cass y voltio a verlo y sonrió

-cass hiciste un trabajo –

- Dean él es...-

- no él no, es ella , cass es una niña-

Cass le invadió un sentimiento de felicidad se sentó en la cabecera y quedo viendo a su hija que dormía en brazos de Dean con el mameluco amarillo

-y como la vamos a llamar- dijo cass

- no sé, no había pensado en eso –

- le podemos llamar BAT o CORANIT o...-

- cass esos no, suenan raros-

-por qué no le podemos Mery Joanna-

- me gusta-

-entonces será Mery Joanna wínchester, toma la quieres cargar-

Cass asintió con la cabeza. Dean la paso a la niña con cuidado era un bebe chiquita cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos la niña empezó a llorar

-tranquila porque lloras, Dean está aquí él nos protegerá a los dos- dijo meciendo ala bebe en sus brazos

- si los protegeré de cualquier cosa a los dos -


End file.
